The End of the World Not Really
by TwinMonsters
Summary: Kuroko hasn't seen or heard from anyone since winter break began, so he thinks it's the end of the world. That is until he meets up with Mayuzumi. (I was bored and wrote this) Light MayuKuro. It's my first light yaoi! My friend would be so happy.


**I do not own Kuroko no Basket. It belongs to ** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

"I'm getting a strange feeling…" Kuroko thought to himself as he walked down the street. He hasn't seen or heard from any of his past teammates or even anyone from Seirin since the winter cup and school was let out. It was almost… unnatural. "Is the world ending?" he thought to himself again as he brought a milkshake from Maji Burger and saw no trace of Kagami. He continued his stroll through the city and ended up at the basketball courts. "No one's here either." Kuroko was starting to get a bit nervous. He checked the sky for meteors, and tapped the ground lightly with his foot to see if it was going to start crumbling. Nothing happened. "What are you doing?" a voice startled Kuroko and he turned around. "Mayuzumi-san?" Kuroko recognized the person and sighed in relief. "At least I found some one…" he sighed. "Have you seen Akashi-kun?" he asked Mayuzumi. "No I was about to ask you the same thing." Mayuzumi replied. "It seems that everyone disappeared." Kuroko stated bluntly. "I've noticed." Mayuzumi put his bag down and took out a basketball. "Want to play?"

"Um. Sure." Kuroko put his stuff down and they started playing a one- on -one game.

After the game they noticed that they've been playing for hours. " It's getting late." Kuroko stated. "I'm going to Maji burger want to tag along?" Mayuzumi asked and Kuroko nodded. They walked to Maji burger and Mayuzumi ordered himself a chocolate shake with a burger and fries, Kuroko just ordered a Vanilla shake as always. They sat and an empty booth. It was an awkward silence. They didn't know each other very well, but here they are eating at Maji's together. "So…. Did Akashi-kun do anything bad to you guys after you lost?" Kuroko asked. "No. He hasn't said anything to us since then." Mayuzumi answered. "I guess losing was a nightmare to him then."

"Especially to you." Mayuzumi added and took a bite of his burger. Kuroko didn't say anything after that, but he found himself asking him another question. It seems like all they've been doing today was asking each other questions. "Did all your teammates disappear?" Kuroko asked. "Yeah. It's like they went off and did something without inviting me." Mayuzumi asked half heartily. "Same here." Kuroko said and Mayuzumi faced him. "Your teammates ditched you?"

"Yeah and my past team mates." Kuroko sipped on his shake. " Sheesh… It seems like today everyone is gone. I've never seen the train stations so empty." Mayuzumi said, perking Kuroko's interest. "Then the world must be ending." Kuroko stated. "No the world isn't ending."

"But we don't necessarily like each other, and yet here we are hanging out." Kuroko said and Mayuzumi sat for a second before saying "The world is ending." Kuroko laughed a bit at his slightly shocked expression. "I'm showing emotion?" Kuroko nodded and Mayuzumi put his head down. "It's not that bad though. I can see it because my face is pretty much as blank as yours." Kuroko explained and Mayuzumi put his head up. " True. Your face is blank." Mayuzumi said and sipped on his shake. The awkwardness vanished and they began enjoying each other's company. They left Maji burgers and Mayuzumi walked Kuroko home. "Give me your number, so we can hang out again. I have a feeling that we're going to be the only ones around for a while." Mayuzumi said. "Then wouldn't that mean the world is going to end in a way?"

"No." Mayuzumi and Kuroko traded numbers and parted ways.

The next day was the same as yesterday. Barely any one was around and Kuroko couldn't get in contact with any one expect Mayuzumi. They met up in a park and they watched the birds. "I think our teams went somewhere and we weren't invited." Mayuzumi stated. " I think so to, but we're part of the team so…" Kuroko trailed off letting his head fall. "Don't get upset about it. They probably just forgot and fate said 'let Kuroko and Mayuzumi become friends.'" Mayuzumi said hoping Kuroko wouldn't get upset even more. Kuroko looked up and smiled. "Thank you for your words." Kuroko said and Mayuzumi nodded facing away from Kuroko's bright smile, even though it was a ghost of a smile. Kuroko then looked at his phone and he gasped slightly, something he's never really done before. "What is it?" Mayuzumi looked at the text that was sent to Kuroko and he instantly felt a bit ticked. The text read "Sorry. In America, can't talk." The text was from Kagami. " He really did ditch you." Mayuzumi slightly growled. "I guess it was urgent" Kuroko said hoping it was true. "Whatever you say." Mayuzumi stood up and began walking away. Kuroko quickly followed suit and he followed Mayuzumi into an arcade. "Arcade…." Kuroko was in awe. He hasn't been in an arcade in years. "Let's play some games to past the time." Mayuzumi handed Kuroko some coins and they explored the arcade. After playing a few first person shooter games and Kuroko totally failing at the basketball hoops game. They ended up inside a photo booth. "The booth is going to take five pictures, so why don't we try not to look the same." Mayuzumi smiled. The first picture was Kuroko looking shocked at Mayuzumi's smile. The second was Mayuzumi blushing a bit at Kuroko's red face, and Kuroko was hiding behind his hands. The third picture was them smiling at each other. The fourth was Mayuzumi and Kuroko doing bunny ears on each other with some pocky in their mouth. The last one Mayuzumi had put the other end of Kuroko's pocky in his mouth and he had a sneaky look on his faced, while Kuroko was, once again, red faced.

Kuroko and Mayuzumi walked out into the city and Kuroko was admiring the pictures they took in the photo booth. "Mayuzumi- san? Did we know each other in a past?" Kuroko asked. "I don't know. We went from uncomfortable to really close in two days." Mayuzumi stated. "You'll spend the rest of winter break with me right Mayuzumi-san?" Kuroko asked. "Sure. I have nothing better to do since I'm on this side of Japan." Mayuzumi answered and he walked Kuroko home and he went back to his hotel room. He got ready for bed and he took out his copy of the pictures and he smiled. At Kuroko's home, he laid in his bed and continued to admire his pictures. "I didn't think I would have so much fun with him today." he thought to himself and he put the pictures on his nightstand and went to sleep.

The last day of winter break came and went and Kuroko was with Mayuzumi at the train station. "Do you think we'll play against each other again?" Kuroko asked. "I don't know. I just hope Akashi and the team is over the lost." Mayuzumi ran his hand through his hair. "At least we became really close during the break." Kuroko smiled. "Maybe during summer break I'll ditch my team and come hang out with you." Kuroko said. "That's low, but I'll be sure to meet you at the train station." Mayuzumi said and the train's whistle began to blow. "My train is about to leave. I'll see you again soon Tetsuya." Mayuzumi said and smiled at Kuroko's blush. "I don't remember us being on first name terms." Kuroko mumbled. "Well we are now." Mayuzumi and Kuroko fist bumped and he got on his train. Kuroko waited until the train left before he walked to Maji burgers for a milkshake. When he walked in he was greeted by Kagami and a shake. "Sorry for leaving you like that. I had to do something." Kagami apologized. "It's ok Kagami-kun. I wasn't bored while you were gone." Kuroko took the shake and thanked Kagami. "So you were out with that ganguro Ahomine?"

"No. I made a new friend…. And we're on first name terms." Kuroko mumbled the last part, but Kagami caught onto it. "This new guy is calling you by your first name?" Kagami raised a brow. "You were with Akashi then."

"No."

"Kise?"

"Not in a million years." Kagami flinched at Kuroko's coldness about Kise. "Uh. Midorima?"

"Nope."

"Murasakibara?"

"Nope. Try again." Kuroko smiled and his phone went off. He picked it up and smile at his text from Mayuzumi. "Who is that?" Kagami asked. "My new friend." Kuroko replied to the text and he continued his guessing game with Kagami.

Mayuzumi closed his phone and quickly went back to his home, so he could get the rest of the school year over with, since he now has a date.

_To: Tetsuya_

_From: Chihiro_

_Subject: Date?_

_Why don't we go on a date when summer vacation begins? I'll buy your ticket for the occasion._

_To: Mayuzumi_

_From: Kuroko_

_Subject: RE: Date?_

_Sure, but please have a spare room ready. I might stay the whole vacation._

* * *

**_So sorry for not updating Kuroko no Apocalypse. I've been very lazy and I have been stuck with a five page essay that's getting on my last nerves. I will update it eventually. _******


End file.
